


Shogi

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ctak. Ctak. Bunyi pion shogi beradu dengan papan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shogi

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak mengambil profit dari fanfic ini.
> 
> Peringatan: Pendek, Gaje, Kemungkinan OOC, Hints Sho-ai, dsb.

_Ctak. Ctak. Bunyi pion shogi beradu dengan papan._

Akashi selalu bermain _shogi_ dengan Midorima sepulang sekolah. Awalnya remaja berambut hijau itu menolak ajakannya, tapi Akashi terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui kalau penolakan itu hanya pencerminan dari sifat _tsundere_.

_—dan seperti biasa, Midorima tak punya cara untuk berkelit dari remaja berambut merah itu._

**.**

**.**

_Ctak. Ctak. Skakmat._

Berulang kali mereka berdua beradu di papan bidak, berulang kali Akashi yang mengucapkan skakmat. Midorima mendengus sebal. Bahkan _lucky item_ kodok hijau yang dibawanya hari ini tidak bisa melawan kemutlakan Akashi.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Aku selalu menang, Shintarou. Itu sudah mutlak."

"Terus saja ucapkan itu, Akashi. Aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu."

_Ctak. Ctak._

Akashi tersenyum simpul. Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya. "Skakmat."

**.**

**.**

_Ctak. Ctak. Bunyi pion shogi beradu dengan papan._

Seusai pertandingan Rakuzan vs Shuutoku, Akashi bermain _shogi_ untuk merayakan kemenangannya.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak bermain dengan siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dia dan papan _shogi_ di ruang latihan Rakuzan. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya bermain _shogi_ seperti di Teiko.

_Ctak. Ctak. Hanya ada bunyi pion beradu dengan papan yang menemani kesunyiannya._

**.**

**.**

_Ctak. Ctak. Bunyi papan shogi beradu dengan papan._

Ootsubo mengajak timnya untuk bersemangat setelah kekalahan mereka melawan Rakuzan dengan mengajak ke salah satu restoran okonomiyaki. Midorima melirik ke arah dua pria yang sedang bermain _shogi_. Bunyi yang sangat familiar saat ia masih bersekolah di Teiko.

“Shin-chan, kamu nangis ya?”

“Aku? Menangis? Tentu saja tidak, Takao!”

“Tapi mata kamu berkaca-kaca...” 

Selanjutnya Midorima tidak mendengarkan suara Takao dan Miyaji yang terus bertanya mengapa ia menangis. Hanya ada bunyi pion _shogi_ beradu dengan papan yang ada di telinganya.

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka's note: ini sebagai tanda maaf(?) Karena waktu IFD saya ga bikin akamido huhuhu... ini jadinya macem kerupuk(?) ya soalnya diketik kilat pake hape.
> 
> Makasih udah baca... ^^


End file.
